


混沌

by Hippogriff



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippogriff/pseuds/Hippogriff





	混沌

【星娜】混沌

-双性娜  
-R18 大篇幅 别骂了  
-不能接受请千万千万避雷 请避雷 请避雷  
-青春期碰撞 其实是个成长故事

 

一、

“哥，你裤子上怎么有血？”

朴志晟大惊小怪地戳破了罗渽民一直牢牢保守的秘密，他变声期的嗓子嘶哑，声音刮在罗渽民的脸上，像一个巴掌。罗渽民见了鬼似地盯着他，咬紧了腮肉，脸颊凹成冷硬的形状。  
“没事吧？”朴志晟看着罗渽民的表情，以为罗渽民真的哪里受了伤，几步上前来扶他。  
罗渽民却甩开了他的手，往身后看了看，脱下外套系在腰里，径自后退着一步一步走开了。  
朴志晟脑海里电光火石地闪过了一个念头，想起班里那些遇到尴尬状况的女孩，他的心狂跳了起来，随机立刻摇头否定了自己。  
不可能，他和罗渽民一起长大，罗渽民确确实实是他哥哥。

朴志晟踌躇了好久，晚上还是拿了一盒热牛奶去找罗渽民，罗渽民换了长裤，开门的时候是一贯的笑。  
“志晟来了？”他点点头让朴志晟进门。  
“给。”朴志晟递给他一罐热牛奶，接触的时候朴志晟感到罗渽民的手掌冰凉，他习惯性地想帮罗渽民暖一下，但看到罗渽民拿着牛奶的手上的苍白骨节，朴志晟不知怎么的，突然感到有一丝不自在。  
“谢谢。”罗渽民伸出手拍拍他的胳膊，弯起眼睛，眼下出现一对俏皮又温柔的卧蚕。“吃饭了吗？我爸妈不在家，我给你做。”

朴志晟摇摇头，看着罗渽民黑亮的睫毛和翕动的唇，没说话。  
罗渽民叹着气揉揉他的头，“坐吧。”

男孩坐下，看着罗渽民走开的背影，他的裤子干净柔软，随着走动荡起微小的弧度，包裹出双腿的形状。  
下午那片血迹像鬼影，没有留下任何痕迹。

罗渽民抱着两个抱枕从卧室出来，递给朴志晟一个，另一个自己抱在怀里。两个人安静地坐了一会儿，他罕见地没有陪朴志晟打游戏，仿佛在思索什么。

“志晟，我像个男孩吗？”罗渽民曲起一只腿，胳膊搭在膝盖上，瘦而嶙峋。  
“当然了！”朴志晟想也没想地回答，他嗅出了罗渽民身上急风骤雨将倾的味道。

罗渽民转过头奇异地看着他，然后凑过来贴着他的耳朵，说：  
“可是哥身上，多了一个洞。”

 

二、  
朴志晟昏昏噩噩地走回家，月光在路灯的比较下显得微不足道，但为什么还有那么强的魔力，透过窗户把罗渽民变得面目全非。

罗渽民的笑带着一点绝望的端倪，按着朴志晟的肩膀，告诉他自己身体的秘密。  
朴志晟听了鬼使神差地伸手去摸罗渽民的小腹，被罗渽民一把抓住，然后赶出了家门。

他不知道罗渽民的肚子是不是冷的，不知道罗渽民的腰会不会疼，他攥着拳头走在回家的路上，月光下每一棵树都像是看着他离开的，无悲无喜的罗渽民。

哥哥，还是什么，罗渽民到底是什么。

朴志晟想起罗渽民在夏天最热的时候也没有脱掉过上衣，别的男孩在泳池里打水仗，他只脱了鞋坐在岸边，朴志晟去抓他的脚踝拖他下水，罗渽民岿然不动。朴志晟只好掬起水把他泼湿。T恤贴在身上，罗渽民一脸惊恐地仓促站起来逃跑，原来从那个时候开始就已经不对劲。  
朴志晟仰头望着天上的月亮，罗渽民现在一定把自己埋在被子里。

 

三、  
罗渽民和盘托出了自己的秘密，但他仍对朴志晟好，一如既往。他是独生子，家里没有兄弟姐妹，朴志晟是他唯一相熟的弟弟。罗渽民对他的温柔和怜爱不只是因为体内多出来的一种激素。  
他像株藤蔓，缠在朴志晟的周围，给他遮风挡雨，给他喂食，给他擦汗。  
朴志晟有时候被他密不透风的宠爱和保护裹得难以呼吸，但他看着罗渽民安静的侧脸，没有办法说不。他只能乖乖张嘴，叼走罗渽民递过来的一小块水果，然后得到一个赞许的微笑。

现在知道了罗渽民的秘密，他就更没有办法离开。

朴志晟从一个什么也不懂的毛头小子一夜成人，男孩的成长总是从有了在意的人开始。他脸颊微红地给罗渽民送热水，送热牛奶，一切温热的吃的喝的，像只鹊，全部收集起来堆在罗渽民的巢里。  
罗渽民看着他，只是叹气。  
朴志晟总是接了下课的罗渽民，他握着罗渽民的腰，罗渽民挣开他的手，把他推远，他就乖乖地走在罗渽民身侧。

罗渽民以前是一个偶尔会恶作剧的强势哥哥，现在身上裹着朦胧而柔软的脆弱，朴志晟的内心产生了微妙的情绪，他从被保护者变成了守护者，他爱罗渽民的脆弱。

“过去了。”过了几天罗渽民对他说，晃了晃手里的冰汽水，朴志晟怅然若失地抓着保温杯，说，那就好，那就好。  
罗渽民睁着鹿一样的眼睛从下往上看他，然后拉过他的后颈给了他一个脸颊上的亲吻，像他平常做的那样。  
“谢谢。”朴志晟听到他的哥哥说。

 

四、  
朴志晟不是没有收到过女孩儿的告白，可他拿着信纸和巧克力，只能抱歉地笑，说对不起啊，我得走了，我哥管得严，不让我早恋，真对不起。  
罗渽民听说了这件事抱着抱枕笑出眼泪，问你怎么都推到我头上？我可没说过这种话。  
朴志晟握着他柔软的小腿肚，罗渽民除了那个多余的永远不会给人看的洞，有着属于少年的平直骨架和细长的肌肉线条，漂亮矫健，只有一张面容格外柔软，像一团春日花。  
发什么呆？罗渽民伸出手在朴志晟眼前晃晃，手腕上挂了一条细链子，滑来滑去，滑得朴志晟心神不宁。

哥，有女孩喜欢你吗？朴志晟愣愣地问。  
罗渽民的脸暗淡了一瞬间，但又迅速绽放开，他挑了挑眉回答，不知道了，可能多得是，不敢跟我说吧。  
朴志晟口干舌燥，他坐得近了点，又问，那，你喜欢女孩儿吗？  
罗渽民收回了朴志晟手里的小腿，他眯起了眼睛。  
朴志晟觉得自己越界了，但如果不问，永远不会有结果。  
你喜欢女孩儿吗？  
朴志晟执着地问，他把罗渽民逼在沙发的角落，坚决地问。  
罗渽民看着他，说，志晟，够了。

 

五、  
朴志晟摸到罗渽民紧密包裹的内核是在一个雨夜，罗渽民失魂落魄地坐在他家门口，淋得湿透。  
志晟，他知道了。罗渽民在发抖，朴志晟扶着他，也跟着发抖。  
罗渽民身上的水浸湿了朴志晟家的沙发，朴志晟用一张巨大的毛毯裹住了他，然后把他抱在怀里。罗渽民的头靠着朴志晟的胸口，头发蹭湿了朴志晟的衬衫。

谁？朴志晟问。  
他。罗渽民看着正前方回答，盲目又濒临崩溃。  
朴志晟收紧了手臂，他的内心有一点嫉妒，不，其实不止一点，嫉妒之外还有格外的酸楚，好像心意没来得及说出口就被辜负。

他知道什么了？朴志晟的侧脸贴着罗渽民的头顶，用体温安慰着他的哥哥。  
他知道了你知道的。罗渽民猝然抬头，撞痛了朴志晟的颧骨。  
朴志晟和他对视，看到罗渽民的眼睛黑沉沉。

我们洗个澡去睡觉吧，哥。朴志晟晃晃他，轻轻地，像摇摇篮。

你觉得我恶心吗？志晟。罗渽民恍若未闻，伸出一只手抓着朴志晟的衬衫纽扣。  
不会。朴志晟摇摇头。这个秘密是他的珍宝，他为了说不清道不明的情愫而甘愿守口如瓶。他要做一颗守护星，罗渽民的。

谢谢。罗渽民总是道谢。对所有的夸奖和微不足道的善意，他总是说谢谢。  
朴志晟觉得这声谢谢混合着罗渽民身上的水把他淹没，他急促地喘息，想掐着罗渽民细瘦的颈骨叫他不要这样。  
不要这样，“他”不值得，你看看我。

六、  
朴志晟架着罗渽民去洗澡。罗渽民任他摆布，朴志晟第一次慢慢脱掉了罗渽民身上所有的衣物，他看到罗渽民尖峭的脊骨，和平坦而苍白的胸膛。  
朴志晟松了一口气。收回了视线，他卷起袖子挤了洗发水，轻轻地揉在罗渽民头发上，罗渽民的头发又多又软，和他的心思一样。

头发，然后是脊背，从脊椎到尾椎，从喉结到腰腹，朴志晟手下是温热的水和罗渽民随着呼吸而起伏的身体。朴志晟的眼睫渐渐颤抖起来，他猛地站起身，说，哥，我去外面等你。

一只湿漉漉的手拉住了他，罗渽民睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，开启了湿漉漉的唇，他的声音也湿漉漉。  
别走。  
朴志晟闭了闭眼睛，他也没办法抽身而去。

最后变成了两个人一起洗澡。罗渽民的手臂缠着他，他无法挣脱，于是更用力地拥抱罗渽民。罗渽民像一条鱼，滑腻而波光粼粼，和他接吻，睫毛上挂着水珠。朴志晟咬着罗渽民动脉旁的皮肤，罗渽民就扬起头，予取予求。  
他在罗渽民的身体上流连，罗渽民是他独一无二的人鱼，生命的奇迹。他吸吮着罗渽民胸口的肉，还有罗渽民看起来并不适合哺乳的可爱乳尖，罗渽民蜷缩着脚趾去推他的头，他便顺势放开，一路下行。  
他终于看到了那个原本不该出现在罗渽民身上的特征。  
朴志晟抬头，罗渽民大张着双腿坐在他面前，胸口剧烈起伏，带着两粒肿胀的乳，皮肤也泛起了羞赧的红色，但罗渽民勇敢地直视着朴志晟，即使眼睛里有生理性的泪水。  
朴志晟突然笑了，他心里的爱意在这一刻涨满，“哥好奇妙。”他凑过去咬罗渽民的唇瓣，朴志晟不会接吻，只会像小兽一样吸吮和啃咬，罗渽民也笑，他捧着朴志晟后脑，教他怎么亲吻。  
朴志晟的手指先接触了罗渽民紧绷的穴，罗渽民紧张，但没有推拒。朴志晟得以扒开一条甜蜜的缝隙，然后送进了手指，罗渽民闭上眼，心甘情愿地任他宰割，可他却拿出了无限多的温柔。  
罗渽民的体内温暖而潮湿，吸附着他的手指，罗渽民像一块柔软的海绵，被他榨出了更多的汁液。罗渽民的洞最终完全为他敞开，翕合着等他进入。  
第一下撞击使罗渽民痛苦地蜷缩。朴志晟拉起了罗渽民细又丰腴的大腿。罗渽民本能地抓住他，像抓一根救命稻草。朴志晟的动作和浴缸里的水一起，潮汐一样拍打着罗渽民的洞，他受不了地发出呓语和喘息，像猫一样轻轻地叫。  
朴志晟毫无保留地释放在罗渽民体内，他靠在罗渽民胸口，下体仍然和罗渽民相连。罗渽民轻轻地一下又一下摸着朴志晟的头发。朴志晟突然觉得罗渽民像他的姐姐，他的母亲，他的圣母玛利亚，他的月神。  
罗渽民的洞接纳他，罗渽民的小腹甚至可能为他孕育。  
朴志晟紧紧地依偎着罗渽民，可罗渽民也是他的哥哥，是他可以依靠的肩膀。

朴志晟突然像个孩子一样哭了起来，罗渽民像明白什么似地，只轻轻给他擦眼泪。  
哥，为什么。朴志晟把在嘴边的这句话咽回了胃里，坠得他生疼。  
罗渽民准许他索求，允许他发泄，在他面前张开了一双腿，安静地雌伏。

可他突然发现，罗渽民是那么高高在上，掌控他，却永远也不会属于他。  
他们原来这样的不对等。

 

七、  
罗渽民没有拿性来做什么筹码，他默许了朴志晟和他两个人的欢愉，或者说是把性作为他的一种便利的附加价值，赠送给了朴志晟。朴志晟可以在任何隐秘的地方向罗渽民求爱。他推开罗渽民的上衣，像狼一样叼着罗渽民微微凸起的乳房，咬得伤痕累累，然后狠狠地干他。他只要罗渽民那个特殊的洞，每一下插入都带着翻出来的嫩肉，后来他发现罗渽民跪着被后入的时候叫得更压抑克制，于是按着罗渽民的脖颈，干得罗渽民跪不住，只能靠他的手臂维持姿势。朴志晟喜欢射满罗渽民的蜜道，他要罗渽民把精液全部吃进体内。朴志晟不知道自己在执着什么，可能想留下更多的痕迹，罗渽民就能永远留在他身边，他甚至想让罗渽民怀孕，让哥哥为他生儿育女。罗渽民往往做得脱力，仰躺在他面前，小穴充血红肿，合不上，只能无力地翕动，任精液一点一点流出来。朴志晟还不许他休息，借着精液的润滑又重新插入。罗渽民的腹部被顶弄得一抽一抽，两条腿被压在胸前，而胸部因为肿，看起来柔润许多。朴志晟像吸奶一样咬他的乳尖，咬得他又痛又痒，洞收得就更紧。  
朴志晟再射的时候抽了出来，罗渽民只能眯着眼睛看他又想做什么，他握着罗渽民的大腿低下头，去虔诚地亲吻和舔舐那个蜜穴。罗渽民惊得想夹起腿，却被他不由分说地分开。  
“脏！”罗渽民挣扎，“志晟，太脏了。”  
朴志晟一点一点舔干净了蜜穴上的汁水，又去舔罗渽民的阴茎。罗渽民突然变得更加惊恐，支起身子想逃。  
可朴志晟不容他逃，为他口交。  
“不要，志晟，不行。”  
罗渽民的眼泪从来没有那么汹涌。朴志晟知道罗渽民的弱点，确定罗渽民对他的纵容和爱。  
朴志晟含着罗渽民，罗渽民射了。

朴志晟得偿所愿地搂着变得软弱无力的罗渽民，这一瞬间不再那么高高在上的罗渽民，太好了，他在这一瞬间终于可以和罗渽民一起沉沦，他们要一起变得脏兮兮，朴志晟不会一个人干净纯洁，而罗渽民无法阻止。

可朴志晟低估了罗渽民。罗渽民对罗渽民本身的微妙厌恶，对朴志晟光明未来的期待，还有献祭般的予取予求。他的破坏力比救赎的能力更加强，罗渽民无时无刻不在影响着朴志晟，想推着朴志晟走上坦途，但朴志晟却没办法掌控罗渽民。

有些人相生相克，是天生。

朴志晟如果不那么急切地想要证明他们一样就好了。朴志晟想证明他们同样污浊，又同样干净，他们同样热爱太阳，又在黑夜里潜行。  
可罗渽民多疑偏执，把这视为了走上歧路的预示。

你去读书吧。罗渽民微笑着发布了这个命令，所有人和他站在一队，是朴志晟无法忤逆的命令。

 

八、  
朴志晟收拾好了行李，换好了登机牌，他要出国，罗渽民和父母一起来送他。  
真好，真怜悯，还施舍了最后一眼。  
朴志晟低着头在手机上打字，直到不得不过安检，才挥挥手和家人告别。  
他最后一个和罗渽民拥抱，罗渽民面色平静，甚至有些欢快，朴志晟突然恨他，但又恨得无可奈何。  
朴志晟抱着罗渽民，时间久得罗渽民开始不动声色地推他。朴志晟感觉得到，最后凑在罗渽民的耳朵旁说：“哥，如果你能怀孕就好了。”

朴志晟在飞机上也回味着罗渽民错愕的表情，他笑了起来。像中二期的漫画主人公，心里想我总是要回来的。  
罗渽民会不会乖乖等他，他不知道，但他一定会回来重新得到罗渽民，撕掉罗渽民看似高高在上实则自弃的伪装面孔。  
他要和罗渽民在浴室里再做一次，罗渽民不能怀孕，罗渽民是一团混沌，但没关系，朴志晟知道罗渽民有多少爱，而他也爱罗渽民。哪怕自我毁灭，他也要和罗渽民一起。


End file.
